Whole genome amplification and sequencing technologies are beginning to find broader adoption. These technologies may not consider the heterogeneity of a sample; instead, they may assume that all species to be amplified or sequenced come from a homogeneous population of cells or other biological materials (such as viruses). However, certain applications may benefit from the amplification or sequencing of species obtained from single cells obtained from a much larger population. In some cases, the single cells of interest may be quite rare. For instance, cancerous cells may undergo continuous mutations in their deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) sequences. Cancer researchers or oncologists may wish to amplify and sequence the genomes of such cells or of other individual cells. They may find, however, that sequencing data attributable to the single cells of interest is obscured by that arising from far more prevalent cells. Thus, there is a need for sample preparation techniques that allow partial or whole genome amplification and sequencing of single cells of interest.